NaLu Drabbles & Much More!
by FezandKitty
Summary: Title pretty much explains it... I'm just gonna say this. It's nine at night here. I'm tired. It was rushed. Like it or die! So... Yeah... This chapter is NaLu, of course! Almost all of them will be NaLu. Yeahzz... Whatevs...


**Chapter 1: I'M IN LOVE WITH A DRAGON!**

 **The title pretty much sums it up, doesn't it?**

* * *

Lucy walked into the guild and looked around. Not many people were here. They were either at home, on jobs, or around town. She'd seen Alzack, Bisca, and Asuka at the park while walking to the guild, she saw Levy and Gajeel in Levy's favorite book store,  
Juvia had run right past her, clearly searching for Gray. Who she hadn't seen yet was Natsu. He hadn't come to her apartment at all last night or this morning. Lucy was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called. She turned to see Mira waving her over. When she got to the bar, Mira smiled and handed her a paper.

"Natsu told me to give this to you. You might want to read it now!" Mira smirked, then went back to washing dishes. Lucy turned and walked away, sitting down at her regular table.

 _'Lucy,_  
 _I wanted you to know that I'm leaving. Master is the only one who knows, well, other than you. I had Levy put a spell on this paper so Mira couldn't see what it really said. I don't know how long I'm going to be gone. All I know is that I will come back. I promise. I'm not going to leave you like I did last time, though it seems I'm doing exactly that. I'm sorry. I WILL be back._

 _Sincerely,_  
 _Natsu'_

All anyone could see was Lucy crying and running out the door. She didn't know where she was running. She was just running. When she finally stopped, she was at the train station. She looked at the board. The next train was to Hargeon. She bought a ticket and waited for the train. When it finally came, she climbed on and sat in the first empty seat. She stayed still and quiet the whole time. She stood as soon as the train came to a stop and ran out, bumping into people along the way. She didn't know where she was running again. She just had to run. Hargeon was very crowded today. She ran through the crowd and into the empty space between two buildings. She kept running through allies, turning sharp corners. Her legs burned really bad. She ran out of the last ally and into the street. She recognized it instantly.  
This was the street where Natsu and Lucy had first met. She sat down on a nearby bench and started crying. No one was on this street. The stores were all closed up. No one could hear her cry. She thought about the fractured fairy tale her mother had written for her when she was little. It was about a princess who ran away from her castle. The princess was almost charmed into marriage by an evil prince, but the dragon saved her. He took her to his cave, where he showed her his true form as a boy her age. They went on adventures and eventually fell in love. It seemed it had a happy ending still. She felt the story was like her life. She was the princess who ran away, Bora was the evil prince, and Natsu was the dragon. Everything made sense except for one thing. She couldn't possibly be in love with Natsu. She'd known him for five years, if you don't count the seven year time skip. He was her best friend.

"No... I can't possibly..." Lucy said as she thought about everything they had been through, "NO! I'M IN LOVE WITH A DRAGON!"  
Lucy still had tears running down her face. She thought about him. His kindness, how he had brought her to Fairy Tail, how he had instantly wanted her on his team, how he smiled everytime she was with him, how he had the instinct to protect her, how he always snuck into her room at night and held her protectively, how he-. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone walking towards her. No, running towards her.  
She looked up and saw someone running out of the ally she had come out of earlier and looking around. When their eyes met, she knew who it was.

"LUCE!" Natsu ran up to her, "Where have you- Luce? Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you? Mira told me she had pulled a prank on you to test something and that you ran out of the guild crying after reading the paper. Don't tell me you've been crying all day." Lucy nodded.

 _'Mira! You are SO dead!'_ Lucy thought.

 **(Meanwhile, Mira was washing the dishes when she felt her heart break)**

"Luce. What did the paper say?" Natsu squatted down in front of her, staring into her eyes. Lucy kept quiet the whole time she pulled the paper from her pocket and handed it to him. He read it a few times, then stared at her again. She was frowning and it seemed she was about to cry again.  
"Luce... I'm not going to leave you again. I don't want to ever make you feel like you did last time. Seeing you upset makes me upset. The only thing I'm going to promise you anytime soon is that I will never leave you. I lov- I'm your best friend and you are mine. We will always stick together."  
Natsu calmed down when she started to smile at him. He wasn't ready when she jumped onto him and hugged him. He smiled and nuzzled her hair.

"I love you, too, Natsu..." Lucy looked up at him to see a faint blush on his cheeks. He had thought she wouldn't know what he was about to say.  
"Did I just make Natsu Dragneel blush?" Natsu blushed even harder at that. "Oh, I can't wait to tell everyone that I got you to blush! Wait. That means everyone owes Mira, Cana, and Gray twenty jewels. Dang it! There goes some of my rent money. Urgh... I was finally going to pay on time! I-" Lucy was shushed by hot lips on hers.  
It only lasted a couple seconds, but it was good.

"Good. Now that your quiet, let's go home. I'm starving." Lucy rolled her eyes at this. Of course he was hungry. He probably hadn't eaten since he started looking for her. They ran, hand in hand to the train station, bought tickets back to Magnolia, and got on the train just as it was leaving.

* * *

 **" And that is how Mommy and Daddy finally got together." Lucy told her six year old daughter, Nashi.**

 **" Aww! How sad and sweet at the same time!"**

 **" Yeah yeah. Luce? Can you make dinner now? I'm starving!"**

 **" Yeah. Sure, Natsu."**

* * *

 **There we go! first drabble I've done. R &R! Love you, minna! Nighty night! :)**


End file.
